What We Find in the Rain
by Mizu no Hikaru
Summary: Kaoru, a 22-year-old volunteer worker for the police, was sent to live in a small rundown town to investigate the death of Tomoe Yukishiro without being found out by any civilians whom she is. First of all, try not to fall in love. [KxK] [Ch 1&2 Revised]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I don't earn money for this. I don't want to be sued. =3

**Title –** What We See In the Rain

**Summary –** Kaoru, a 22-year-old volunteer worker for the police, was sent to live in a small rundown town to investigate the death of Tomoe Yukishiro and the parents of Himura Kenshin. Of course, dealing with a little romance. [A/U - K/K]

Kaoru cursed the evil landlady for the fifteenth time that night, which was very unusual for the carefree 22-year-old woman. Her hair was still in a long braid, as it usually was when she slept. Her clothes wear messily thrown on… buttons buttoned up in the wrong places… jeans muddy and would probably need a very good washing. She hated, with all her heart, that evil landlady.

Sighing, she lifted the umbrella higher so she could hold the handle more easily. The groceries in her arms were slowly becoming a burden, why had the landlady called her to buy groceries when she had full well known that there was a storm going on..? _To torture me, that's why._ Kaoru smiled wryly, looking about for any signs of cars. _Of course there wouldn't be, this is one of the biggest storms they've probably ever had. One would be crazy to go out here. Heh, guess I'm crazy the- Huh?! What's that?_

A flash of red caught had caught her eye as her head turned to look around for any signs of cars, she turned towards it slowly. _Huh, guess I'm not the only insane one. _ Kaoru crossed the street towards the old school the redhead seemed to be in, as she came nearer, she could tell that he was only a few inches taller than herself, had sad lavender eyes, and was in deep thought. _Hn, I remember him from somewhere.. Ah! The photo.. he's Yukishiro's old boyfriend. What was his name?_ "Hey, you!!" she called loudly, trying to catch the person's attention. "Hey!"

Kenshin sighed softly, lavender eyes turning towards the sky. Perhaps in hope of drowning himself with today's storm. _Tomoe.. why did you leave me so alone? _He wondered sadly, continuing to drown himself in his own memories of his dead beloved. _Oh, what did I do to deserve this?_

It was only a little while before someone called out to him. _Great, it's another one of those annoying teachers trying to get me back inside.. _His eyes turned into a cold amber color as his head snapped towards the direction of the voice. "What do you want?" he hissed angrily, only to realize that it wasn't a teacher at all.

His eyes widened at the sigh of the beautiful girl in front of him, even in the most worst state of clothes she looked astonishingly beautiful. Shaking his head slightly, how could he just start liking another girl only a few days after Tomoe died?He felt guilty instantly, eyes darkening considerably.

He looked around suddenly; noting the downpour and that all the students had already left _hours _ago. _Why hadn't I noticed before? Was I that lost in my thoughts?_

Kaoru blinked blankly, how had the guy's eyes changed colors? _Strange, but very interesting._ She frowned at the tone the redhead had used, "Even though I'm a stranger to you, that's no way to talk to me.. anyways,  why are you here..? Drowning yourself with the rain?" she chuckled softly, bringing the bag of groceries closer to her chest and held the umbrella more tightly.

Kenshin frowned, then replied, none too politely, "It's none of your business."

Frowning again, "Well, I guess not. But, would you like to stay at my house until the rain stops, I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind, ne? They don't need a sick kid now.." she smiled now, opening the gate that kept the school closed and walked towards the redhead and would've extended a hand if her hands weren't already full.__

_She looks better than she smiles. _He thought, on the verge of smiling himself, but he continued to glare at the woman and reluctantly replied, "All right."

"Good! I wasn't going to let you go home anyway. Here, you carry the groceries I'm bringing to.. _that scary old hag of a.._ the landlady!" Kaoru had muttered the 'scary old hag of a' part in a soft whisper, but continued to smile. She gave her burden to the redhead, and waited until he had it secure in his arms. "Try not to drop it, ne? I spent my own money on it. And here, the umbrella… to keep the groceries dry… if your dripping body hasn't already done so."  
  
"You have a scary landlady?" he asked, already regretting that he ever agreed to go to the raven-haired one's home. "I think, I should go…"  
  
"Nonsense! You're going to catch a cold!" Kaoru cut him off, seeming to read the poor guy's mind. She took the redhead's free hand, ignoring the shoot of electricity that shot up her arm as she did so. _I wonder if he felt it too?.._ "Let's go! C'mon!"

Kenshin was staring at their joined hands, but pulled away, though reluctantly. He smiled slightly as the raven-haired girl in front of him turned her head to look at him in confusion. "Well, I guess you don't like to be touched by a stranger, ne?"

She smiled again, leading him towards her house, "Didn't you know that school was over? It's not very usual that someone stays after school for no reason, y'know." 

He sighed, "I was lost in thought."

"Must have been something interesting to think about.. Here we are!" she smiled brightly, home safe and sound… though very, very wet. She lived in a large two-story house, painted in a pale shade of blue. There was a sign in the yard, it stated in bold: **Sold!** It was yet to be taken off. "Now, here are the keys.. let me have the groceries.. I'm going to give it to the landlady.. yes, it's all right.. just go in!"

Kenshin was just shoved right smack into the door, "Oro.."

"Oh! Sorry. Anyways, I'll be right back, kay?"

"Alright." He inserted the key, and twisted the knob. Dreading what awaited inside, he entered through the door slowly and sighed. _What am I being so cautious for? It's not like I'm going to be attacked or anything.._ Just when he stepped into the room, a small black kitten attacked him. "M'rew!"

_Right, wasn't going to be attacked. Right._ his darker side muttered, mentally slapping himself over the face. 

-_Oro?_- the darker part's counterpart blinked, then chuckled. –_A little cat attacked you!_-

"Sorry! Seva-chan seems to like pouncing on people." Kaoru giggled softly, prying the kitten's claws off from the male's shirt as . "You didn't get hurt by him, did you?"

"No, of course not. It's just a cat."

"Kitten." She corrected, grabbing two towels from the restroom and hurrying back. "Here."

"Thanks.." he replied, taking the bind that held his hair up out and rubbed his hair dry.

Kaoru had her towel thrown over her shoulder, "Hey.."

Kenshin lifted his head up at the sound of her voice, his eyes widening as he found himself looking face to face with the owner. _She's very close._ "Hey.." she repeated softly, moving even closer.. "..has anyone ever told you.. that you looked.. very.." he held his breath, waiting for her to finish her sentence. __

"..feminine without your hair tie?" she stepped back and chuckled softly, "Anyways, you're dripping wet! And all over my floor too! Go take a shower."

Kenshin flushed deeply, nodding so his long bangs shadowed most of his face. He moved towards room she had been in before, shutting the door behind him. _Ugh. Forgive me Tomoe.. but I can't help but like her. I don't even know her name. _

Laughing quietly, she sat down on the brand new couch she had just bought a few days before. "Hm. Oh, what's he going to wear?" she stood up and walked into her bedroom, skimming through a couple of clothes. _He seems to be only a size bigger than me, ah! These will do._ Gathering what she had chosen in her arms, she made her way back in to the living room and dumped the clothes onto the low glass table.

Yawning softly, she realized how tired she really was. "Ah, tired.." Kaoru curled up on the couch, allowing sleep to claim her.

Kenshin came out of the shower, clad only in a towel. He peered out the door, and looked around. "What am I suppose to wear?" he had only realized that he couldn't wear his old clothes as he got out of the stall, and had grabbed the only towel left inside the room.

He found the girl asleep on the couch and some clothes on the table. "I'm guessing I'm suppose to wear these." There was a simple white shirt, a pair of navy-blue jeans, and a gray sweater.

"Hn," the raven-haired girl yawned, stretching her arms. "Oh, you're out! I fell asleep. I'm going to take a shower, help yourself to some food." Slam! The bathroom door slams shut.

"Oro." He made his way to the kitchen, or what seemed most likely to be the kitchen as he wasn't given a tour of the house. Kenshin glanced around, moving towards the refrigerator and opened the door. _There's not much in here, just a few things enough to make a few sandwiches. Ah well._

In a few minutes, he was making a ham and cheese sandwich for the both of them. ( I really hope he washed his hands. ) And waited for Kaoru to come out, to him.. it probably took about an hour.

"There's not much food, ne? I try to avoid cooking, as my food is enough to poison the strongest of men." She chuckled, casually walking into the kitchen. "So, what's your name? I'm Kamiya Kaoru."

"Kenshin, Himura Kenshin." He replied, offering the second sandwich to her, which she took with gratitude.

"Who're your parents, I probably won't know them though." _Baka! You know his parents died with Tomoe! Oh well, at least he won't get suspicious of me knowing anything._

"They're dead."

"Ohh. Where are you staying?"

  
"Nowhere, the guy who now owns my parent's house kicked me out." He shrugged nonchalantly, as if that was nothing.

"Where are your relatives?"

  
"Don't know any nearby."

  
"Well, how old are you?"

"17, what about you?"

"22.. you're going to have to stay with me then, we'll buy your clothes after school tomorrow and you can stay in the guestroom." Kaoru smiled, "Can you cook?"

"My parents don't cook, so I had to take lessons." _She's.. 5 years older than me.. even if she doesn't look the part._

"Ah. We'll also buy some food too. All right?"

"I guess, I have no where to go now anyways."

A/N – Yay. Done. First chapter. O.o What do people think? It's the first time I've heard of Kenshin being younger and Kaoru being older.. and Kenshin's still in high school. o__O; Ara..

V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V Review please! n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I don't earn money for this. I don't want to be sued. =3

**Title –** What We See In the Rain

**Summary –** Kaoru, a 22-year-old volunteer worker for the police, was sent to live in a small rundown town to investigate the death of Tomoe Yukishiro and the parents of Himura Kenshin. Of course, dealing with a little romance. [A/U - K/K]

A/N – Before you read, I want to let you know that.. when they first met it was a Friday, and now today is Saturday.. and so on. And, their conversations go like.. 'Kaoru, Kenshin, Kaoru, Kenshin, etc, etc.' unless, the other person isn't going to speak or they're talking to themselves. o:

Sighing once more, Kenshin fell upon his new bed and stared at the blank ceiling of his new room. It was currently late afternoon and he had just picked up his things from his old house; the man who had kicked him out had _graciously_ invited him inside and given him a large box that contained _most_ of his belongings, the others were probably being sold off by now.

_Tomorrow's Tomoe's funeral.._ he thought suddenly, eyes darkening. Another voice in his head added, _and your parent's too._ He glanced at the clock that hung at the other side of the room, _4:02 PM.. It should be almost time for Kaoru to get home. I might as well ask her to come, if she doesn't have plans, that is. _Rolling off his bed, he made his way towards the living room and sat down upon the couch and looked out the window.

A few moments later, Kaoru walked up to the door and was unlocked it. She smiled towards the redhead as she came in, "Hi, Kenshin! I've brought some new clothes for you. And.. also some food for the both of us. I think we can make some miso soup and some other stuff." Being someone who was not good at cooking, she probably did not know what to buy. "Here," she dropped a shopping bag into his lap, "..see what you like, if you don't.. I guess I can return it."

After she left for the kitchen, Kenshin looked through the bag's contents. _Let's see here.. a sweatshirt that has 'Badass' at the front, a few navy blue jeans, socks, a few plain different colored shirts, a pink gi and a white hakama. Oro? _He stared at the pink gi for a second, _I'll keep it, but I won't wear it. I don't want Kaoru to go through my trouble by needing to go to the mall again. But.. why a pink gi?!_

His stomach rumbled, interrupting his train of thought. "I guess I should help Kaoru with dinner." He stood, and walked towards the kitchen, ready to prepare some food.

"..okay, arigatou, Saitou-san. Good bye." _Saitou? Isn't he the officer who came to the old house?_

After putting all the food into the refrigerator, she pulled out her cell phone from her back pocket and dialed a number. "Hello? Can I please speak to Officer Hajime, please? Yes, I'll hold, thank you." She waited and leaned against the counter, her fingers trailing over the cracks. _I'm going to have to replace those soon. Or at least deal with them until this job is over._

"_What do you want, Tanuki?_"

"Is this how you treat everyone, or just every other person?" she grumbled, hearing the old nickname. _Gods, to think I had to put up with this guy.._ "Anyway, I've met the Himura boy. He's rather depressed currently, as you might of known."

"Good ( A/N – Good as in that she's met Kenshin. Not as in good, he's depressed. But, from watching this guy on television, I bet he really wants Kenshin to be depressed! x3 ), I want you to get close to him. Enough so he tells you about Yukishiro's and his parent's death. Alright, Tanuki? Easy enough?"  
  
"Of course, but I might need a job that allows me to see him at some point of the day."

"Alright, I can arrange it so you're a substitute for one of his teachers at his high school ( Any good names you can think of? ), the teacher will be going on vacation for as long as you need. Good enough for you?"

"Okay, arigatou, Saitou-san. Good bye." Kaoru turned her head towards Kenshin as he came into the room, stuffing the cell phone back into her pocket. "Kenshin! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was hungry and I thought I'd make dinner for us." Kenshin replied, "..why were you speaking to Officer Hajime anyway? Did something happen?" He was rather concerned.  
  
"Oh, no. It's just that he's an old teacher of mine and I just decided to contact him and tell him that I've moved.." _Well, at least that's the truth. Saitou-san was my teacher at some point in my life, when he figured out I could copy other people's sword techniques.._

"I see. What did he teach you, if you don't mind my asking."  
  


"Uh, he trained me in sword fighting, I'm rather good at it." Kaoru replied, rubbing the bridge of her nose and smiled. "How do you know Saitou-san, Kenshin?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it.. Hey, Kaoru, would you like to spar with me after dinner?" He asked ever so politely, his fingers fiddling over the gray sweater's sleeve. "To see who's better?" _Right.. it could be that you want to be near her some more._

She grinned now, "I didn't know you knew how to wield a sword! And I would love to spar with you, and by the way, I'm not one to take lightly on. I have two sakabattou's hanging up at my room, we can spar at the backyard.. I think it has enough room for the both of us to spar in." Kaoru clapped her hands together, "Let's hurry and make dinner, I can hardly wait."

Kenshin grinned at her enthusiastic-ness, taking a pot and a knife from the cupboards and some ingredients from the refrigerator. He began to chop them up ( at least most of the stuff ) and made miso soup, all the while he began to drift into his thoughts. _Hm, when I look into Kaoru's eyes when she had grinned.. there was no happiness in those dark depths.. or any other emotion now that I think about it.._ "Can you get the bowls, Kaoru?" he murmured, even before he knew he had said it.  
  
"Alright, it's the least I can do since you've already done everything." She muttered as she produced two bowls, a ladle, and some spoons from the drawer and placed them on the nearby table. "It smells good, better than the miso soup I make.. which doesn't exactly look like miso soup at all."

He sweatdropped at the comment, and decided to himself that as long as he lived here.. he would not allow Kaoru to cook, not unless he had to.. "Here you go." He filled her bowl to the brim, did the same for his own bowl, sat and began to eat. "Tell me about yourself."  
  


"Uh, I'm 22 years old, I'm going to be a substitute at that school you were literally drowning yourself in. And, that's all I can think of right now?" she replied, pausing occasionally to eat the delicious soup. "Ne, Kenshin, why were you still at school yesterday?"

"I was thinking about Tomoe.." he replied, frowning. "She was my girlfriend.."

"Was?" she blinked, standing up to put her bowl into the sink. "She dumped you or something?"  
  
"She died with my parents, their funeral are going to be held tomorrow. Would you like to come to their funeral with me?" he said quietly, taking his own bowl to the sink as well. Kaoru glanced towards the boy, for some reason feeling the need to comfort him. "Alright, if it's no trouble." He nodded quietly, then broke into a smile. "Let's not think about it now. Weren't we supposed to have a match?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot, let me get the sakabattou's." _Hn, I wonder how good he is. _Kaoru thought silently, lifting the swords from their rack in her room. She glanced at the words embedded in the sheath, drowning in her mournful memories that she thought were forgotten. _The sword that protects_, it read. _'tou-san.. 'kaa-san.. I'll avenge you. The people who took your lives will pay.._

"Ready.." Kaoru asked, a smirk unknowingly making its way to her lips as she unsheathed the sakabattou held in her hands. "..Kenshin?"

The redhead nodded, getting into the position to defend and nodded. "Mm." His eyes widened a considerable amount as Kaoru vanished and reappeared before him, swinging downwards in a swift motion. The blade in his hand was nearly thrown out of his hands, but only hadn't because of his grip upon it. _She really isn't one to underestimate._ He thought, eyes darting from one corner of the yard to the other. _Why can't I sense her? _he questioned inwardly, as if noticing for the first time.__

She watched Kenshin, and smirked again. "It's rather difficult to sense me, yes?" Kaoru muttered, suddenly standing behind the redhead. "That's quite normal, even Saitou-san has trouble sensing me." She swung once again, but only to meet air and nothing-ness. "You're pretty good."  
  
Kenshin had jumped high into the air, now falling downwards towards Kaoru. "Ryu Tsui Sen!" he shouted…

After that, it was a series of 'clangs' and 'clings', technique after technique. It didn't really seem that they were ever going to stop. Breathing heavily, Kaoru took another stance across from Kenshin. "This rather tiring.. I'll have to take another bath.."

"Why can't I sense you, may I ask?" Kenshin blurted out, ignoring Kaoru's comment. "It's not everyday I meet someone as well trained as yourself." ( A/N – Right, Kenshin, right. ) Eyes widening as he recognized the stance for one of his own techniques.__

She smiled thinly, replying, "I don't project any ki, and there are quite a few people who are nearly as good as myself here.." she murmured, sheathing the sakabattou. "Let's stop, Kenshin. It's going to be really dark soon.." She hated the darkness, really. It had been dark when her parents were killed, their bodies had been brutally slashed before her. _'tou-san.. 'kaa-san.. I wasn't ready for you to leave me.. I wasn't ready.._

His eyes widened again as she told him that she didn't project any ki, and it suddenly hit him. _She's.. just like Seta-san when I fought him! They've met before.._

"Ne, Kenshin.. do you know a kid named Seta Soujiro?" she asked suddenly, fingering the words embedded upon the metal sheath. "Would you mind bringing me to him when you get to school on Monday, if it's not too much trouble."

(( A/N – Gasps. Do you think it's good so far? Huh? Huh? Okay. Let's get this straight. I don't want to confuse any of you that don't read this well! =D ))  
  


  
~*~

First Chapter –

Kaoru is currently 22 years old in age, as all of you might have known as that's what most of the reviews say. –huffs- So little reviews. :( And Kenshin is 17, still in high school. ( Zhong xue sheng! Middle Student, Mandarin ping yin. o: )

They meet at Kenshin's school.. where he's probably trying to drown himself because of guilt.. Ah, suicidal people.. From what, you might ask? I haven't gotten that far yet for you to know. Anyway, Kaoru offers him a place to stay because his parents died and he has nowhere to stay. That's it, I'm thinking.

Second Chapter –

This isn't the end of the chapter yet. =/ So..

So far in this story, Kaoru comes home with some new clothes for Kenshin.. ( Mwha! Pink gi. ) He prepares dinner, but before that. He seems to have heard the ending conversation with Kaoru and Saitou. That's where _we_ know that Kaoru knows Saitou and is currently with the police. o: Kaoru can't tell Kenshin that, but she tells him that Saitou use to be her teacher! Which is true. =3 They eat, and then they have a spar. Now Kaoru asks if Kenshin knows Soujiro. 

That's it.. I think. o.o;

~*~

"Sure. But, how do you know Seta-san, Kaoru? I'm sure that you've never visited this town before." He asked, sheathing the sakabattou and throwing it towards Kaoru.

"You're so full of questions, Kenshin.. Why don't we save that one for when I meet Soujiro!" she replied, catching the sword and lowered her arm.

"Alright.. Kaoru?"

"Hn?" she yawned softly, eyeing the backdoor of her house as if wanting to dart inside that very second..

"Never mind, let's go inside."

A/N – Wai! Done. n.n My feet be frozen for some reason.. odd.

Arigatou for reading.. n.n

v

v

v

v

v

v

v  Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I don't earn money for this. I don't want to be sued. =3

**Title –** What We See In the Rain

**Summary –** Kaoru, a 22-year-old volunteer worker for the police, was sent to live in a small rundown town to investigate the death of Tomoe Yukishiro and the parents of Himura Kenshin. Of course, dealing with a little romance. [A/U - K/K]

**Kaoru's Point Of View –**

We arrived slightly late to the funeral, more or less because of me forgetting to set my alarm clock to a nice time to get up or Kenshin forgetting to tell me when the funeral was being held. But, we still made it.. his outfit had already been previously chosen before he met me, mine was not really for the occasion. At least, it was black.__

Several people turned to us as we entered through the doorway into the room, most of them resumed watching the funeral as others continued to observe us until we took our seats. Mainly the female popular within the room, which was quite a lot.

The girl within the coffin was far more beautiful than I was, elegant looking even during her now eternal slumber. I glanced around the room, my azure eyes watching as almost everyone shed tears for the girl while the innocent children only looked lost whispering about why their precious Tomoe was asleep. My eyes fell upon the redhead beside me, studying his features before turning back to watching the people that sat in the long rows of the church. 

I continued to watch as the funeral went on, and somewhere near the end there were people, who I briefly noted as Kenshin's classmates, attempted to comfort him, who apparently, did not _look_ like he needed comforting. But that was just on the outside. I could literally feel sadness rolling off of him like waves from a beach.

I sat back against the chair next to Kenshin, a mask of sadness firmly placed upon her features for the occasion; even though she herself did not know the girl and couldn't feel two drops of remorse for her passing. Perhaps only one, the reason unknown to me at the time.

As I turned my attention back to Kenshin, who was still as stone, and asked, "Kenshin, are you all right?" I received a curt nod in return. I gave a slight nod, sighing softly before my attention returned back to the funeral.

Narrator's Point Of View – 

_Finally._

She stretched her arms out, and wandered out the door. Kenshin had decided to stay a little longer; she couldn't blame him. She was probably exactly like that at her parent's funeral, not that she remembered much of it anyway. Kaoru smiled wryly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry to have to make you there for so long.." came a voice from behind her, a hand placed upon her back and pushed her further from the church as not to block the other people from emerging from the dark sanctuary of the immensely large room.

"It's quite all right, Kenshin. I didn't have anything to do anyway. Better than sitting all day on the couch sleeping and watching television," Kaoru murmured, leaning against an old cherry-blossom tree. She wore a long tight-fitting dress with slits at the sides and a rather low v-shaped neckline that showed a bit of her cleavage, pearl earrings, and black high-heels. As much as Kenshin would have protested the dress, she had told him that either he wanted her to wear that or an even _more_ revealing one. He preferred the first one, and then asked why she didn't have any other sort of black wear.

Yep, she had a hard time answering that one. She couldn't have just said 'Well, I had volunteered to pretend to be an innocent-looking girl to lure a rapist into a prison wearing the outfits they bought me.'

"Ken-san! I almost thought you wouldn't show as you were so.." a longhaired girl remarked, cutting off Kaoru's train of thoughts in the process. Megumi narrowed her blue eyes at Kaoru before turning back to Kenshin, "..late to the funeral."

"Why would you think I wouldn't come, Megumi-san? It's not like Tomoe wasn't an important person to me.." Kenshin said, smiling bitterly.

"Sorry, Ken-san. Never mind what I said, now.. introduce me to your friend there." Her attention was once again on Kaoru, if looks could kill.. it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

"Oh yes, Megumi, this is Kamiya Kaoru. Kaoru, this is Takani Megumi." His voice brightening at the new topic to talk about, his hands waving to the one spoken about for emphasize.

Kaoru smiled politely, moving her hand out in front of her for a handshake, "Pleased to meet you, Takani-san." 

Megumi glared at the woman's hand before reluctantly taking it into her own, "As am I.. Tanuki." That certainly slipped off of her tongue, though she couldn't say she truly did it on accident. She waited for a reaction, a reaction that most of her friends usually did.

None came.

Kaoru continued smiling politely, seemingly unfazed by the familiar nickname. It only annoyed her when Saitou or Sano called her it, perhaps because of the fact they had known each other for so long. Way too long.

Kenshin looked at the both of them with a confused expression, before once more smiling as the familiar genki Misao 'bounced' towards them, along with the towering figure of Aoshi Shinomori made their way from the receding crowd towards them. "Himura! Himura!"

"Misao-san, Aoshi-san." Replied the redhead, receiving a huge bear hug from Misao and a slight nod from Aoshi.

Kaoru turned her head to look over at the incoming figures, instantly recognizing the taller figure. She smiled a bit more, her eyes connecting with Aoshi's icy blue ones. _Talk later._

"Kaoru, this is Misao Makimachi. And this is Aoshi Shinomori." Another round of introductions, though these were much brighter.. as bright as they could be with Aoshi around.

Misao, easily taking a liking towards the older girl, instantly began rambling on about herself and some of the 'gang'.. mostly about how amazingly handsome Aoshi was.

Kaoru laughed inwardly, Aoshi was one of her oldest friends within the police force. He had been sent any on an assignment that she wasn't told about while she herself was undercover in one of her own assignments. She glanced towards the younger girl, who continued chatting away, herself adding the occasionally 'I see..' 'You don't say..' and so on.

Megumi, who felt momentarily forgotten ( _momentarily. x3 _), draped herself over Kenshin. "Ne, Ken-san.. how'd you meet Tan-Kamiya-san? And, where were you yesterday? It's not like you to not remember things like meeting at the Akabeko for lunch.."

His lavender eyes widen in sudden remembrance, "I'm sorry, Megumi-san!" he wailed, apologizing profusely, "I was kicked out of my house, and Kaoru found me still sitting at the school yard.. and graciously allowed to stay at her new house. Yesterday, I unpacked my things."

"Mm," Kaoru murmured, agreeing, nodding her head slightly.

"Himura! One of us could've lent you a room at one of our houses if you'd told us.." Misao said, brows furrowing.

"I didn't want to trouble, you guys.."

"But, you told a complete stranger instead! And burdened her!"  
  
"Now, now.." Kaoru murmured, waving her hands in the air attempting to stop any incoming quarrels in the group. "I don't mind having him stayed in my house, I'm glad actually that I don't have to live alone.. it's not a burden."

Kenshin sighed, rubbing his temples lightly, then attempted to smile. "Why don't we all just go out for ice cream?"  
  


The group all happily agreed, "Your treat, right?"

^^;

**Kenshin's Point of View –**

"Your ice cream is melting," Kaoru casually remarked, finger pointing towards the sugary liquid running down my sugar cone while licking her ice cream.

I watched as it rolled down, then absorbed by the napkin the ice-cream lady had wrapped around the come. "I know." I murmured. Apparently, I didn't feel like eating ice cream right now.

_Short, I know. Long time no update, but it's getting sort of hard getting ideas for a funeral. I mean.. I have no idea what goes on there. ):_

_Review please!_


	4. One Night

_Kaoru snuggled deeper in the comforting cavern of her blankets, the warmth seeping into her body. **This feels good..**_** she thought, eyes closing, ready for sleep to overtake her.**

_Someone knocked against her door softly, as if afraid to disturb her rest._

**_Too late. _**_She thought, smiling wryly. "Come in, Kenshin." She called out, sleepy blue eyes watching as the door creaked open to reveal the redhead that stood outside of her bedroom._

_His hair was a mess, clothes overly wrinkled showing her how much he could not sleep. His bangs shadowed his violet eyes as he called her name in his mind in a silent plea._

_She chuckled softly, lifting the covers and scooting to allow space for the redhead. "It's alright.." Kaoru murmured, patting the space where she once occupied._

_Nodding, gratefully, he slid into the bed with he, turning so his back faced Kaoru. He felt her arms slip around his body, pulling him close. The covers were pulled upwards and over them. **Warm.** He thought, before letting sleep take over him._

_She felt him fall asleep against her arm; she pulled away reluctantly and slid out of the bed. Before she entirely left, she felt slender fingers wrap around her arm gently. **What?.. I thought he was asleep..** Apparently he felt the bed shift to one side and panicked. Turning her head, her eyes widened as she met with sleepy violet ones. "No.. don't leave me too.."_

_She smiled wryly again, allowing the redhead to gently pull her back into the bed with him. "Don't go.. don't leave me.." Kaoru couldn't help but obey; it was truly hard to resist kissing him right then and there. **It's alright, he won't remember.**_

****

_Leaning over carefully, she allow her lips to brush against his forehead lightly before pulling away and resting her head against her pillow. **That's right, he won't remember tomorrow morning.**_

_Sighing, she readied herself for a sleepless night._

A/N – This is suppose to go with Chapter 3, but.. I did this one at school. x.o Easily too, as I've already had this part in mind already.


	5. Chapter 4

_Tenshi no Sin squirms miserably, and announces into the microphone, _"**I do _not_ own Rurouni Kenshin in any sort of way, I do _not_ earn money for this.** **I do _not_ want to be sued for doing this.**

_In the background, "Oro! Sessha wonders what this is, that he does." Something shatters._

_Co-Authoress, Seiichi, turns, and faints. "Oh no.."_

_"Mou! Kenshin! Look what you did." Kaoru prods the supposedly fainted co-authoress._

_Seiichi reverts to Reisuko-mode, and hisses quietly. "What happened."_

_Tenshi no Sin applauds the Reisuko's ability to make questions sound like statements, as she cannot._

_"Oro! Sessha.. Sessha is very sorry for breaking your glass ball."_

_Reisuko blinks blankly, "I have a glass ball?" _

_Tenshi tilts her head, "Isn't that the thing you use to summon your elemental dragons?"_

_"………"_

_As the audience sit in confusion, the chapter begins. Heaven's Mercy.._

**Title –** What We See In the Rain

**Summary –** Kaoru, a 22-year-old volunteer worker for the police, was sent to live in a small rundown town to investigate the death of Tomoe Yukishiro and the parents of Himura Kenshin. Of course, dealing with a little romance. [A/U - K/K]

Kenshin knocked against the door for about the fifth time, calling out the name of the occupant, which resided within the room. "Kaoru!!" Peering cautiously into the woman's territory, he sighed as he spotted a large lump at the middle of the four-poster bed.

Taking a cautious step into the room, he glanced about. Instantly, his amethyst orbs fell about the reverse blade swords that they had used only two days again in a friendly spar, and read the engraved words.

As quickly as he could, he walked over to the lump and prodded it several times. A soft squeal was the instantaneous response as two arms shot out from under the silky blue comforter to lift the owner of the arms up and then a bed-tousled head.

Yawning quietly, the sleepy blue-haired female turned towards Kenshin and glared accusingly at him, mumbling incoherently about 'evil poking and tickling villains' and other such things that could not be heard at the moment.

"Kennnyy!" she wailed childishly, "Don't do that!" Jutting her bottom lip out, she glanced at the digital clock on the drawer beside her. "Oh.. God! We'll be late!"

Scrambling out of bed, she raced to the bathroom, the light click of the door signified that it was indeed locked. Several minutes later, Kaoru launched herself back into her room, dripping wet. The only thing covering her currently, was a fluffy blue towel.

Fortunately, Kenshin had stepped out a few seconds after she had disappeared in the bathroom, quite intent on making toast for breakfast.

Rubbing her wet hair dry, she absently selected a white turtleneck and a knee-long navy blue skirt to wear.

Sighing, she placed the towel down and attempted to tame her tangled hair. As soon as she was satisfied with its silkiness, she slipped on the chosen outfit and walked out of the room.

Assuming the redheaded boy was in the kitchen, where the apparent smell of toast was, she stepped into the white-tiled room.

Humming softly, totally oblivious of Kaoru watching him intently, Kenshin applied the butter on to the crispy white piece of break. Turning swiftly, with his eyes closed, the male nibbled lightly at the food, leaning against the counter.

Pouting, Kaoru walked in front of the boy, and waved a hand in front of his face. She really did not like to be ignored.. "Kenshin?"  
  
"Oro!" Surprised, the bread flew out of his hands and towards the floor.

"Hey! Don't waste food!." Her hand shot out and grabbed the bread before it reached the ground. "Here." Muttering grumpily about food wasting boys, she took a slice of break from the toaster and ate.

Afterwards, she took a can of cat food and a can-opener and opened the can. She poured some into the bowl on the floor.

The active black fuzz ball came prancing or bouncing, which ever applied, into the room and made a dive for the bowl.

_There's the little animal that attacked me last time, kill it!_ Shaking his head slightly, Kenshin ignored the animal in hopes of it leaving him alone. And of course, luck was never on his side.

Watching the road in front of him, his thoughts strayed to the woman behind him. She was extremely beautiful, though not as beautiful as Tomoe, but dangerously close. Enishi, Tomoe's younger brother, had complimented Tomoe night and day to him. And as soon as he had started to date Tomoe, Enishi had instantly started to hate him. Saying how Kenshin was stealing Tomoe away from him.

Speaking of Enishi..

Kenshin had seen him at the funeral, and in return, Enishi had glared accusingly at him.. as if the death of his sister was Kenshin's fault.

The younger male's hair had turned to a shockingly pale white from the dark color it once had been when he had found out. Apparently, the shock wasn't taken well.

Glancing over his shoulder towards Kaoru, he couldn't help but think that the simple outfit she had chosen fit her perfectly.

The school was just around the corner, he noted as the gates came to view.

He heard Kaoru chuckle softly, her amused voice cutting through the comfortable silent they had put up earlier. "Ne, Kenshin."

Turning around, he tilted his head slightly. "Nani?"  
  
"Isn't this where you were supposedly drowning?" she pointed tot eh exact spot where he had been sitting at in the rain on Friday.

Nodding quietly, he turned back to the road and entered the school building. He waved back to Kaoru as she disappeared around a corner. "Ja."

Groaning for the umpteenth time that day, Kaoru prepared herself for the next class. Fourth period, why was the world against her and did not wind time faster?  
  


As the students filed in, talking loudly in her ears, she pushed all thoughts of tort-feeding the students her _delicious_ rice balls to the back of her mind.

Putting on a strangely happy mask, "Good morn-ish, students! I'm Miss Kamiya, I'd like you all to sit in your correct seats or I'll be happy to send you outside to the dean's office!" A pause, several shuffling sounds, and creaks of worn chairs. "Now, please be quiet while I take roll." _Or at least stop attempting to peer under the skirt, you sex-deprived teens._

She raised a brow as she spotted several names of the students she had met only yesterday, plush Kenshin. "M'kay! You all have study hall this period. Please don't talk unless you're asked to."  
  
And of course, the majority of the class began talking in low whispers, sounding incredibly like a dozen snakes hissing at her. _Joyous._

Only several minutes later, a tall man strolled into the room casually. He was carrying a yellow folder. "Hey Jou-chan!"

Surprised blue eyes darted from the paper she was correcting for a student to the man that entered. "Rooster-head?"

"Katsura-san, the Bakafu has taken the lives of Hiko Seijiro, Jannali Disa, and Tomoe Yukishiro. If I'm not mistaken Hiko and Jannali are the parents of Battousai. And Tomoe Yukishiro was Battousai's girlfriend." The man yawned quietly, dark eyes darting towards the door occasionally before finally resting on the other.

"Yes, I'm quite aware. That's why Project 1027 was sent there, to spy on them." Leaning forward, he smirked. "Project 1027 is perfect for it.. though, there are some difficulties that we might encounter.. but, as long as Project 1027 does not realize what she is and is capable of.. there is nothing to worry about." _Except.._

Kaoru studied the photos quietly, memorizing the person within the picture and each detail carefully. Placing the photos down, she picked up the messily written papers. No doubt Sanosuke got the information from some of his gambling friends.

She looked up, slightly annoyed, "Wow, rooster-head.. you did work. Now all you need is the ability to write readable things." Slapping the notes on to the desk, she put on a smile. "Students, me and this _idiot_ here are going to step outside. If I find out that you were out of your seats, there will be _severe_ consequences."

The class gulped nervously.

Glowering at the blue-haired woman, Sanosuke followed Kaoru out of the room. "You have to call me that in front of all the boys and girls there?"  
  
"What else am I suppose to call you?" she snorted, massaging her temples. "Look, is that all you have? All I know is what they look like, but I don't know their techniques. How am I suppose to know how tough they are! Sanosuke, what happens if I may have to fight them?"

"How am I suppose to know? You are the smart one here, y'know."

_He has a point there. _"Fine, you just run along. And.. do what you normally do when you don't work.." _..which is most of the time.._ Twisting the knob, she turned towards the classroom and entered.

"Phew."

A/N – Bleh, sorry it took a long time to update. ^___^ But, my computer's internet somehow wouldn't connect. My dad had to fix it, so now it's fixed and I can update? Sorry the story is so crappy and strange. I'll redo it sometime in the future to make it better. Review please. n__n


End file.
